I love you
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: I love you more than anything. I would do it all over again if I had the chance. I love you Harry James Potter. HrGHP


Hey guys

Hey guys! Back with something I thought of in O.Chem. I'm dedicating this to my friend Matthias Raulin. He's uber cool and uber special, to me at least. So Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! And If I did, the next book would've been out by now!

"I wrote this for you a few weeks ago…before this happened." I pulled out and unfurled a piece of parchment. I noticed all the stares I was receiving. I had changed a lot since my first year at Hogwarts. My hair was less fizzy and more in ringlets down my back. My eyes that once thirsted for knowledge were dull and brown. My face was shallow and pale as well. The war had taken its toll on me, as well as the rest of the wizarding world.

"My dearest Harry," I started out weaker then I thought.

"_I want you to know that I love you. More then the world of the living and of the dead. You mean so much to me, that I would've given my life for yours. I would do everything over again if I had the chance. Being with you was the greatest gift I have ever received. It has been the best thing in my life._

_Fighting alongside you has been the best opportunity I could have asked for. While fighting with you was indescribable, destroying the horcruxes is even more difficult to describe._

I remembered how we destroyed the portrait of Ravenclaw. Harry's body had taken a very difficult and physical toll. He lost weight and had nightmares for weeks. Ron and I were always there for him. I would hold him, even after the dream was gone and I prayed for him to get better.

"But we found them all, didn't we Harry?" I asked, chocking back my tears.

"_And we destroyed them, knowing that it hurt you. I couldn't bear the pain you had to deal with at the age of 20. No man, no PERSON should have to live with what you lived through. But Ron and I stood next to you, helping when we could, and even when you wouldn't le us help because you were afraid we'd get hurt._

I saw Ron in the corner, holding Lavender Brown. They were crying as the held each other. _Yes Harry, they got married_, I thought. It wasn't a big surprise. And they're expecting their first child.

"Harry, Ron and I will NEVER leave you. We will stand by your side, even in the final moments." Ron was silently sobbing in the corner.

I remembered the final moments. Ron was in a full body bind, forced to watch helplessly. I had been hit many times with the torture curse. Harry and Voldermort were dueling across the field. I tried to crawl to Harry, to help him and Ron tried in vain to break the spell he was under. We watched him scream and cry and yet we could do nothing.

"I want you to know that what we created the night before was amazing. It was so full of love and passion. And I was happier then I have ever been." My tears flowed like a waterfall as I remembered that we made love a few weeks ago for the first time ever.

It was painful, but so full of love, love and passion, that the pain didn't matter. We both cried freely, knowing it was our only chance. Afterwards, he pulled me into his arms and we laid there for many hours, finally seeing the sun rise. It was that night that created a new life.

"I love you more then anything, Harry James Potter," I whispered as I laid a rose on his coffin.

His coffin read July 31, 1989 – August 20, 2009, _The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, The Boy who saved us all: Harry James Potter._

**Regular POV**

Everyone watched as Hermione steped back from his coffin, tears in their eyes. They had known of her love for him and his for her. They had known that they were engaged. Ron even said they should have gotten together a long time ago.

Harry Potter had died, while taking Voldermort with him. Their souls were linked, and thus when one died, the other did as well. Everyone was devastated, especially Hermione. She had shut herself in her room and didn't leave, save for meal times.

But Hermione nursed a secret. She had included something in the letter she had not read aloud. Resting her hand gently on her stomach, she thought about that secret she wished she had known sooner. Before the final battle had begun, she was in the infirmary, getting a test done. Scared, though happy, she learned she was pregnant, with Harry's child. Before she had the chance to tell him he was going to be a father, he was thrust into the battle with Voldermort.

Hermione mourned the loss of her fiancé, her best friend and the father of her unborn daughter.

**Six years later**

"Mommy!" a little raven haired girl with chocolate eyes ran around looking for her mother. "Look what I did!" She cried as she pointed to a picture she had drawn earlier that day.

"Very pretty baby," cooed Hermione Potter. She looked lovingly at her daughter, Celeste Anne Potter. Even though she had lost a significant part of her life, she carried on with the memory of Harry, looking at her through Celeste.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing baby, just thinking of how much I love you." _And I love you too, Harry Potter._

**FIN**

What do you think? As always read and review!

Criticism is welcome, but no flames thank you.

Ok, an explanation is needed, kinda. So someone asked why she took Harry's last name when they weren't married. Ever see Titanic? Yeah, I got the idea from there. Clear everything up? Maybe?


End file.
